


Going Down to South Park

by H0rrible_excuse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), South Park
Genre: Based on Skype shit with my friends, Before Season 21 of SP and after Season Two of CC, Crossover, Family Issues, Gen, Goes with canon for the most part, Help, I really want to fit Dadvid into this but I'm not sure on how yet, It's fall after the kids left camp, Max and Neil are exchange students with bg characters tho it's fine, Oh my god this is gonna be fun to write, but there's a couple of headcanons sprinkled in to make the story more interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rrible_excuse/pseuds/H0rrible_excuse
Summary: With summer ending, Max is being forced by his parents to become an exchange student in a small town in Colorado, convincing his friend Neil to sign up with him so he won't have to tackle a new school alone.Honestly, what could go wrong?





	Going Down to South Park

Max furrowed his eyebrows as he stared up at the school in front of him, giant letters forming together to read out the words, “SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY”.

  
Fuck.

  
Did his parents really hate him that much that they literally jumped at the chance to send him off for some dumbass exchange student program? Not to mention, it’s getting to the age where kids became total assholes and felt the need to pick on others in order to feel better about their own shitty lives, and being sent to a new school for the year definitely didn’t help with that problem.

  
To be completely honest, he would have kept staring upwards at the place that was foreign to him, thinking about how much this whole situation sucked, if it weren’t for his friend Neil (Who was now wearing a yellow sweater, red beanie hat, and gloves in order to fit in with the cold weather) pacing up right behind him, stopping once he was to Max’s side.

  
“Can’t you just fucking wait for me instead of going ahead all the time?!” The brunette exasperated as soon as his breath returned to him. “You know, I didn’t have to sign up for this thing with you, you’re lucky that I can be easily swayed!”

  
“Yeah, okay, whatever Neil,” Max replied in a bored tone as he started walking up to the school, albeit this time slower. “But admit it, if we didn’t go to the same school, you would miss me.”

  
“Shut up.” Neil countered, continuing to follow to the blue-hoodied kid.

  
All Max did was roll his eyes as he opened up the school doors, heading inside while the other nervously stumbled behind. “C’mon, we need to hurry before we’re-“

  
He cringed as soon he heard the bell go off, sound echoing throughout the hallway.

  
“Shit,” He muttered. “What a fantastic way to not draw attention to ourselves as the new kids.”

  
“Oh god, I can’t handle this anymore-“ Neil declared as he turned to go out the door, but only until Max grabbed him by the sleeve of his sweater and pulled him back into the corridors, causing the tall boy to jump in reaction.

  
“I’m not doing this alone.” Max scowled at the other, letting go in order to reach into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a paper that stated what classroom they had. “And be grateful we have the same class, dipshit. It could be a lot worse.”

  
Neil only sighed in response.

* * *

 

  
“Okay, class,” The teacher stated as soon as the classroom had quieted down. “Now that we have taken class attendance, I have an announcement to make.”

 

“That you’re retiring?” A kid in a red jacket had replied.

  
“Um, no Eric. I’m not retiring.” She said flatly, before continuing to speak. “We have two new exchange students, I hope that you’ll treat them with respect unlike how you treat your current classmates. It can be hard moving to a new school, and I want you all to make sure that they enjoy their time here.”

  
“New kids to make fun of? Sweeeeet dude.”

  
Mrs. Nelson sighed. “What did I just-“

  
A hand went up.

  
“Yes, Stan?”

  
“So where _are_ the new students?”

  
“They’re probably just a little bit lat-”

  
She was cut off by the door opening, revealing the two new classmates, one with an annoyed expression that proved he didn’t want to be here, while the other looked anxious in his new surroundings.

  
“Sorry, we’re late.” The irritated looking one said flatly.

  
“Alright everyone, this is Max and Neil, as you may already know, they are exchange students.” She explained as she turned to them. “Would any of you like to introduce yourselves?”

  
“No.” Was all Max said as he walked to an empty seat and sat down, Neil doing the same in a seat next to him, however awkwardly.

  
She raised an eyebrow. “Nice, even more troublemakers.” She whispered to herself as a turned to face the board, proceeding to teach the day’s lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write Mr. Garrison as the teacher instead, but y'know he's president now, rip. There isn't much character development for the kid's new teacher, Mrs. Nelson, so I just made her lowkey done with everyone's shit.
> 
> Hope you like! Yes, there will definitely be more soon! Plus I'm still working on Falling Apart Chapter Three, so yeah. I just wanted a fun side story that wasn't too serious or angsty to write.


End file.
